Des petits grains de sucrelune
by Calamity-Death
Summary: Tandis que le trône reste vacant, que les dragons déchaînent leur rage dans tout Bordeciel, ses potentiels sauveurs font face à moult menaces, qu'elles viennent de l'extérieur ou d'eux-mêmes, mais tout cela n'a qu'une seule conséquence: la Folie sous toutes ses formes. (recueil d'histoires narrant les aventures d'une mage brétonne et d'une Dovahkiin nordique cannibale, ah ah!)
1. Trahison

**~Des petits grains de Sucrelune~**

**I. ****Trahison**

_Fin du mois d'Âtrefeu, 4E 201_

_« Il vous ment. »_

Lui ? Un menteur ? Il lui avait avoué sa véritable histoire après que sa méfiance eût disparu, au fil de leur quête de leurs combats dans le Temple de Sorguevoix… Mais… c'est vrai qu'il avait omis (intentionnellement ?) le fait qu'il s'était échappé pour fuir le Miasme, tandis que les autres prêtres entraient dans un profond sommeil, s'effondrant par terre leurs ennemis qui s'étaient mis à envahir la demeure de la Dame des Rêves. Il avait disparu, loin des environs d'Aubétoile.

Peut-être par pure lâcheté au début, cela semblait presque évident… ! Néanmoins, il s'était aperçu de ses erreurs et avait décidé de confier le restant de ces jours dans les bras de Mara, dans la ferveur et la piété d'un prêtre. C'était une bonne chose… non ?

_« Lorsque le rituel sera terminé, le crâne sera libéré et Érandur se retournera contre vous. »_

La voix mielleuse qui susurrait à son oreille commençait à lui donner des maux de ventre. Personne d'autre qu'elle ne l'entendait même le Dunmer, qui se tenait à côté d'elle, en train de marmonner des prières et autres paroles d'incantation, ne pouvait percevoir les murmures du prince daedra.

Son cœur se serra, son regard posé sur le Crâne de la Corruption se posant finalement sur l'elfe noir en tenue de moine.

Essuyant son front, perlant encore de sueurs suite au duel qu'ils leur avaient été imposés contre les deux amis de l'ancien adorateur de Vaermina, ce fut avec une peur mélangée par l'incertitude qu'elle se mit à gratter sa cicatrice. Le réflexe de base, lorsque l'effroi, le désarroi et la colère montait en elle. Un artefact daedra était aussi puissant que ça ? Assez pour manipuler un être de chair et de raison, jusqu'à le rendre capable de tuer ?

_« Vite ! Tuez-le. » _

La barrière les séparant du Crâne disparaissait de plus en plus sous la puissance des paroles adressées à Mara, comme le temps pour prendre une décision, qui s'amoindrissait comme une peau de chagrin. Qui disait la vérité ? Entre un traître doublé d'un menteur et le propriétaire du bâton… ? Même si c'était une des principales entités de l'Oblivion… ses paroles sonnaient comme des dents de spectre de glace contre une fiole d'alchimiste : une berceuse efficace, exacerbant le doute et calmant la raison.

_« Tuez-le et octroyez-vous le crâne. Vaermina vous l'ordonne ! »_

Même tout le bastion des Vigiles de Stendarr n'aurait pas pu la retenir de trancher la gorge d'Érandur avec une lame conjurée. De laisser le pauvre diable chuter de l'autel, échappant des gargouillis étouffés, tremblant, frémissant comme on prend une bête faiblarde au piège. Elle l'observa dans un silence que les plus naïfs qualifieraient d'effrayant, tandis que l'elfe tendait à réciter ces dernières prières, entretenant alors l'intime espoir d'être accueilli dans les bras de la Dame Mara qu'il vénérait depuis sa trahison.

A présent, plus d'appels à la déesse, seuls les borborygmes sortaient de sa gorge, répandant une nouvelle source de sang dans le temple. La magie protégeant le bâton n'était plus et ce fut avec les mains tremblantes qu'elle le saisit et qu'elle finit par s'agenouiller à côté du mourant, animé de soubresauts, la main droite trépidante essayant de soigner la plaie béante par un sort de soin.

Elle chercha dans son sac machinalement, gardant un œil sur le Dunmer dont la vie lui filait entre les doigts à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Elle finit par sortir … du skooma. Une petite fiole qu'elle avait trouvée dans un repaire de bandits non loin de Blancherive et dont elle versa lentement le contenu sur la gorge du blessé, rentrant ainsi directement dans le système sanguin. Les pupilles rouges se dilatèrent aussitôt et ses tremblements finirent par presque se calmer, tandis que la respiration étouffée par son propre sang connaissait à ralentir de plus en plus.

Au moins c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait réellement faire pour atténuer la douleur et faciliter le passage de l'elfe noir dans l'autre monde, pour rejoindre ses acolytes qu'il avait tué en sa compagnie. Un traître revenu parmi les siens, tandis qu'un nouveau allait fuir le temple par la suite, laissant ainsi derrière lui seulement des morts et des livres brûlés.

Une affaire de plus que l'archimage n'entendra jamais.

Comme toutes les autres expériences que ses collègues de Fortdhiver avaient pu commettre en toute illégalité et impunité. Mais dans son cas, c'était différent : elle avait tué plus d'une fois depuis peu, fût-ce des Altmers, des Nordiques ou même des Khajiits… ! Cependant… Érandur n'avait pas été un simple bandit de bas étage… mais un elfe qui avait aspiré à la rédemption, pour enfin retrouver la sérénité auprès de Mara.

Il avait été un homme bien, en quelque sorte. « Un bon gars » comme dirait le paysan du coin comme on en voyait par centaines lorsqu'on voyageait dans la région de Bordeciel. Tué par un mage, une unième sorcière pour la plupart des Nordiques fiers. Une raison de plus pour … éviter d'ébruiter l'affaire.

Elle soupira, après avoir remarqué qu'il n'y avait plus de bruit, si ce n'est sa respiration encore irrégulière.

« Puisses-tu aller en paix », grommela-t-elle avant de se relever, essuyant lentement le sang qui coulait de sa plaie à l'œil.

Elle se sentait presque misérable, tandis qu'elle cherchait la sortie du temple, le Crâne de la Corruption en main : que ce fût ce jour-là ou un autre, son âme à elle était prête à être accueilli en Oblivion pour les méfaits qu'elle avait commis bien sûr qu'elle en avait fait auparavant, mais là… elle avait été un vrai pantin du prince daedra Vaermina.

Son champion ? Elle crachait sur ce titre fraîchement acquis !

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le premier « noble » de la sorte qu'elle avait servi : Sanghiin avait été plus sympathique en soit, avec ses litres de bière et ses fêtards dans le Bosquet Brumeux, cette nuit qu'elle n'oublierait et surtout son lendemain, à courir après une chèvre, le cadeau de mariage pour une douce harfreuse… Ce genre de blagues était ses préférés, surtout lorsque c'était elle qui les mettait en place…

Malheureusement, cette période-là remontait … à quelques mois, selon elle. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps depuis la réapparition soudaine des dragons dans ces contrées gelés par le souffle continuel et inexorable des vents glacials.

Le regret était à présent la seule chose qui suppurait de son être. Mais, au fond… Mélisandre, la petite brétonne de la lointaine Daggerfall, ne voulait pas quitter Bordeciel pour rien au monde. Il y régnait une _liberté malsaine_ qui l'avait empoisonné depuis sa venue dans la région durant son enfance, pourrissant un peu plus son âme à mesure que sa dague tranchait la chair.

Un poison grouillant dans son être, dont elle n'allait plus pouvoir se passer.

* * *

Voilà voilà... Premier "texte", d'une sorte de recueil, se basant sur l'univers de The Elder Scrolls V : Skyrim (et potentiellement Oblivion pour plus tard, je pense). Je vais me focaliser sur deux de mes OCs en particulier. J'y vais à l'aveugle, mais bon... cela faisait un moment que je voulais faire ça, héhé!


	2. De la chair entre les dents

**~Des petits grains de sucrelune~**

**II. ****De la chair entre les dents**

_Mi-Âtrefeu, 4E 201_

Imprudence était le mot du jour, surtout pour les deux personnes qui se faisaient poursuivre par une brigade des Thalmors à travers les plaines… ! Tandis qu'elles esquivaient flèches de fer, sorts de destruction de bas étage autres coups d'épées dans le vent, elles tentaient de les emmener dans la montagne, terrain plus propice à leur victoire plutôt qu'à celle des Altmers enragés, ne prêtant pas attention à ce genre de choses dans une situation pareille. Et c'était une bonne chose, en soit, une très bonne chose !

« Vous ne nous échapperez pas ! Hurla l'un deux, une épée elfique à la main.

- Et pourtant c'est ce qu'on fait ! répondit un des fuyards dans un rire fier.

- Chienne de Nordique ! Tu payeras de ta vie pour ton insolence ! »

Celui-là reçut une flèche d'un arc lié dans le torse de la part du plus petit des « ennemis du Thalmor », qui échappa de justesse à un coup de masse, avant de lancer un sort d'altération sur soi. Ils étaient tout simplement faibles, avec leur panoplie d'elfe toute dorée comme un pain sortant du four ! C'en fut presque hilarant que de les voir tomber au sol, comme des marionnettes sans leurs cordes pour danser, des filets de sang parvenant à se frayer un chemin hors de leurs carcans clinquants.

Les deux « hérétiques » avaient presque de la peine pour eux : tués par les personnes qui devaient être normalement exécutées, d'après l'ordre trouvé dans les affaires des elfes.

« Décidément, l'Enfant de Dragon est aimé de tout le monde !

- Méli', tu vas arrêter avec ça ?

- Non, c'est juste un spectacle tout à fait plaisant que de voir le sauveur de Bordeciel, que dire, de tout Nirn, condamné à être poursuivi par des Haut-Elfes ou des mecs en jupette ! »

La Dovahkiin ne put s'empêcher de soupirer avec une certaine exaspération avant de commencer à installer le campement pour la nuit, autour d'un feu allumé par les soins de son acolyte. Une fois les affaires défaites et leurs sacs de couchage installés, elle s'en alla ramener les trois cadavres des membres du Thalmor pour une fois qu'elle pouvait manger en toute tranquillité !

La Nordique savait certes très bien que c'était … pour certains contre-nature, amis elle était à présent le champion à la tête de la Congrégation de Namira. Pas que cela ne la dérangeait pas au contraire, les membres de celle-ci étaient… vraiment sympathiques, ce qui était rare en ces temps de guerre et de tensions. C'était une sorte de famille à présent, dont elle était le chef.

« Daedra ou pas, ce qui t'est arrivé à Markarth t'a vraiment changé, Hroa, lança son acolyte tout en l'observant avec une certaine curiosité malsaine.

- C'est comme ça. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé un pacte avec Mehrunes Dagon en personne ! C'est différent. Il y a des personnes à Markarth qui sont obligées de vérifier chaque coin des rues pour aller jusqu'à Longmur... ! C'est incompréhensible.

- Disons que ce n'est pas la meilleure ville où couler des jours heureux, surtout en ce moment, avec les Parjures et les Sang-d'argent. Mais bon, en cas de meurtre, ça te fera potentiellement de la viande en plus, si tu es dans le coin.

- Mélisandre, tout ceci est sérieux, siffla Hroa avant d'enfoncer une dague dans le cuissot d'un des Thalmor. J'ai des … responsabilités en soit. »

La brétonne la regarda avec de grands yeux innocents, stoppée dans son mouvement alors qu'elle était sur le point de manger une bouchée à la crème.

« Mais je suis sérieuse également, je pense à ton bien-être, voyons ! Tu me prends pour qui ?

- Pour quelqu'un de talentueux et de cinglé.

- Bonne réponse !… Attends, quoi ? »

Cette réaction fut décisive quant à la Nordique aux cheveux blonds ras, qui se mit à ricaner, finissant de découper des morceaux dans les cuisses du mort encore tièdes, tandis que Mélisandre la regarda, toujours avec de grands yeux.

« Je dis ça… parce que tu n'as pas peur de moi, poursuivit Hroa tout en mettant les morceaux de viande humaine à cuire.

- Pourquoi ? Devrais-je ? Tu es revenue à tes « racines » et cela est tout à ton honneur. Et il fallait avoir de sacrés tripes pour ça. Et puis pour mes recherches en alchimie… je suis bien obligée de goûter à mes ingrédients, que ce soit des œufs de poule ou de chaurus… Pas que ça me dérange ! »

Et elle mordit dans sa pâtisserie qu'elle avait précieusement conservée dans son sac, laissant sa partenaire nordique sans voix, jusqu'à un point où elle faillit carboniser son repas : il faut dire que Mélisandre avait toujours un sens de l'humour plutôt morbide en raison de sa gaieté habituelle, mais parfois, Hroa avait du mal à distinguer si elle était en train de plaisanter ou non. C'était étrange mais elle l'aimait pour ça.

« Et puis, tu reviens en soit à tes origines, rajouta la brétonne d'un ton plus grave, la bouche pleine.

- Comment ça ?

- Ce qui circule dans tes veines n'est autre que du sang de dragon. L'humain fait partie leurs mets favoris. L'aurais-tu oublié, Dovahkiin ? »

La dernière question rhétorique fut suivie d'un rire un peu gras, mais plutôt naïf, comme celui d'un enfant. Son acolyte se contenta par la suite de soupirer, jetant d'abord un œil à l'anneau de Namira qu'elle portait à présent tout le temps, puis à sa viande avant d'y planter ses dents avec une certaine délectation, tandis que Mélisandre préparait une nouvelle recette, à base de friandise au miel, de bonbon et de morceaux de côtelette de venaison aux herbes avant de la manger goulument.

Tout était silencieux, mise à part le vent qui soufflait à n'en plus finir et le feu dont les flammèches dansaient et crépitaient avec lenteur. Il faisait de plus en plus froid, en ce mois d'Âtrefeu, encore qu'il ne le fût déjà, surtout en Bordeciel.

C'était un repas des plus normaux au monde en soit, entre amies.

Soudain Mélisandre eut un déclic et sauta vers Hroa, vers le cadavre auprès d'elle en particulier et observa avec insistance le fémur à présent bien visible du Thalmor.

« Puis-je ? S'enquit-elle en désignant du doigt l'os encore recouvert de chair.

- Pour quoi ?

- On peut faire n'importe quoi avec des os ! »

Ainsi la brétonne détacha le fémur du reste du corps, puis décida de ne pas se faire prier en prenant le second, découpant ainsi de nouveaux morceaux de viande pour la nordique, qui était plus occupée à manger, réchauffant sa viande avec paresse d'un léger coup de Yol-Toor-Shul, laissant sa bouche expirant des fumées.

Son amie se mit pendant ce temps à l'œuvre, nettoyant les deux os avec de la neige, retirant quelques lambeaux de chair sanguinolente au passage, tout en chantonnant une unième fois « Ragnar le Rouge » d'une petite voix mélodieuse et enfantine. Rapidement, elle vida l'intérieur de la moelle utile avant de commencer, à l'aide d'une de ses dagues, à sculpter le tout avec minutie et précision.

A la fin les fémurs étaient devenus des flûtes, plutôt primaires évidemment, dignes des apparats de Parjure, mais dont le son qui en sortait sonnait tel un battement de libellule. Deux petits instruments de musique : Mélisandre en offrit un à la nordique, en guise de souvenir, d'amulette, un symbole de leur amitié en soit. Une petite chose à l'apparence morbide et insignifiante, mais précieuse en ces temps de troubles au sein de Bordeciel. Et que les deux compères avaient à présent de nouvelles responsabilités : Hroa en tant que Dovahkiin et Compagnon, Mélisandre au sein de l'Académie de Fortdhiver.

Et chacune allait devoir repartir de leur côté. C'est pourquoi elles profitaient de leur dernière nuit ensemble, quant aux plaisirs de la chair, dans tous les sens du terme.

* * *

Je préfère publier le second... nnnghh... "texte" (mon dieu quel barbarisme, quelle imprécision des plus totales! xx), pour au moins présenter les deux personnages réellement et leurs relations. je pense que c'est plus clair ainsi xx


	3. Lumière et constrates

**~Des petits grains de sucrelune~**

**III. Lumière et contrastes**

_Mois de Soufflegivre (à partir du 2), 4E 201_

Décidément la chance avait ses humeurs : soutenir jusqu'à la victoire et laisser errer les mortels vers leur destin funeste et anonyme, telle était sa besogne quotidienne. Voilà pourquoi les princes daedra s'amusaient autant en tout Mundus.

o

Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était des informations sur les ruines dwemer auprès de Calcelmo et des réponses au sujet des Parjures, juste pour comprendre pourquoi ils pouvaient être tant accrochés à leurs traditions et à leur haine envers les Nordiques…Mais bon…

Aaah ! La mine de Cidhna… Elle n'aurait jamais cru y aller un jour. Tout était allé un peu trop vite à son goût : l'autel de Talos, l'arrestation, un coup dans la nuque, le réveil dans … la cellule. Oui, une satanée cellule. Les gardes de Markarth n'avaient décidément pas le sens de l'humour, honte à eux !

En tout cas, seule la blessure à l'arrière de la tête pouvait symboliser un certain attrait pour une sorte d'humour, mais bon, pas de conclusion hâtive, ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient à la solde des Sang-d'Argent… Stupides molosses sans cervelle.

Ou plutôt si, ils en avaient, seulement tournées vers l'argent et la mollesse de leur situation, baignant dans une opulence dérisoire et leurs désirs de petite vie tranquille, au service d'une famille dont le nom résumait que trop bien la loi dans la Crevasse.

Lors de son réveil, les instructions du garde orque atteignirent à peine ses oreilles, encore embrumés par le choc à la tête et ainsi, le dommage collatéral d'une affaire, que l'autorité ne voulut ébruiter, commença le travail dans les profondeurs de la mine, la pioche à la main, à extraire avec labeur du minerai des parois à peine sécurisées.

En fait, Mélisandre aurait très bien pu s'échapper avec ruse et simplicité, mais … dans l'état où elle se trouvait, l'envie de fuite avait disparu, avait été tout simplement admonesté par la simple vision des cadavres ambulants que refermaient la caverne, ainsi que les coups des soldats chargés de la surveillance, qui surgissaient inopinément. Un mélange parfait pour rendre n'importe quelle personne stupide, absente, comme les bêtes de traie qui moulaient les céréales à longueur de journée. Une sorte de torpeur s'était emparée d'elle, comme celle de Vaermina mais dans le cas présent, elle ne s'endormait pas et tout continuait inlassablement.

C'était pathétique. Cela l'était tellement que parfois, elle se mettait à rire dans son coin, frappant la roche de sa pioche, comme un idiot du village qu'on aurait drogué au skooma, qui pullulait dans la prison, devenu une sorte de nouvelle monnaie à la place des septims. Une sorte de petite société souterraine en soi, régie par le bon-vouloir de ses bourreaux.

Elle s'imaginait ô combien Hroa aurait ri –ou plutôt soupiré, oui, soupiré d'exaspération- à la vue de la brétonne en haillons avant de demander pour la sempiternelle fois : « comment t'es-tu fourrée dans une situation pareille ? »

Et elle aurait tout simplement répondu : « J'ai été trompée, ma tendre ! » Comme tous les beaux diables qui erraient dans les artères de la mine, usant de leur outil de travail à longueur de journée pour purger leur peine dans la poussière et l'obscurité. Mais bon, elle faisait l'amalgame oui, car certains, Parjure ou non, avaient évidemment du sang sur les mains.

Il y en avait quelques-uns hors de ce lot de rejetés cependant leur trouver de véritables différences par rapport aux autres charognes étaient comme chercher des différences entre deux atronach de glace !

« Hey… les gardes viennent de donner la nourriture pour la semaine, s'enquit un des prisonniers du nom d'Uraccen, dépêche-toi si tu veux en avoir ! »

Deux fois la mage entendit ce genre de babillages, de conseils. Deux fois Mélisandre préféra se débarrasser d'une ces loques ambulantes, d'une manière différente pour chaque occasion, à l'abri des regards, sans bruit, sans esclandre ou supplications.

C'était en soit une ode, une élégie qu'elle dédiait en l'honneur de Stendarr, Divin de la Règle _Juste_ et de la compassion, qui semblait être devenu aveugle au fond de la Crevasse, qui avait sûrement pris la décision de laisser sa place à des pauvres imposteurs nordiques dont leurs lois et leurs penchants vers l'avidité et la propension à la puissance les nourrissaient comme on nourrit les pourceaux avec des cadavres !

Néanmoins, au fond de la mine de Cidhna, il ne régnait parfois seulement que le silence. Juste le silence, en compagnie de sourires dans le noir, d'ombres blanches, tant la lumière des torches forçait les yeux à ne plus distinguer certaines nuances de couleur.

Un monde de blanc, d'ocre, de rouge et de noir. Un monde hors du temps, ne se préoccupant pas du beau temps qu'il pouvait faire dehors mais de la quantité de minerai qui pouvait être travaillé pour ensuite être vendu.

Mais parfois, certains n'oublient pas. Jusqu'à s'en planter les ongles pour y tracer un trait dans la chair. Certes c'était peu par rapport aux jours passés dans la mine pour au moins la moitié des pauvres erres, jetés dans cette fosse commune pour de bonnes ou de mauvaises raisons.

o

Une semaine… deux semaines…

Deux semaines ?!

Non, décidément elle n'avait jamais été patiente. Une bonne dizaine de petits traits sur les bras, que trop bien visible avec cette satanée tenue en jute, ah ! Ce genre de choses faisait partie de celles qui lui redonnaient de poil de la bête ! Deux semaines environ passées dans ce trou était assez long pour elle, une bonne expérience à raconter !

Toutefois cela allait changer, car la mage s'était décidée à sortir en fanfare. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle en avait envie !

« Borkul ! Borkul le Sanguinaire ! Borkul la Bête ! S'enquit-elle en venant à sa rencontre. Madanach m'attend.

- Et… tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser passer ? Nous sommes peut-être tous les deux des faucheurs au service des dieux, mais tu peux toujours courir pour voir le roi.

Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu m'ouvres la porte sur mon ordre, mon beau, mais si tu veux vraiment prouver que tu es un orque et un tueur digne de ce nom, alors ne te fais pas priez ! »

Le bougre se saisit alors de son surin, Mélisandre s'était attendu à mieux que cela, quant à une attitude de véritable orque au combat il n'en restait pas quoi que ce spécimen-là avait été en prison pour un moment, donc il était alors peut-être normal qu'il fût plus faible qu'avant.

Et plus lent aussi, tiens, assez mou pour qu'il fût entraîné par ses propres mouvements et qu'elle le renvoyât en direction d'un petit feu de camp à l'aide d'un bon coup de pied. Heureusement pour lui, il n'atterrit pas dans les flammes et fut assez sonné pour que la mage pût prendre en toute simplicité la clé qui bloquait l'accès à la cellule du roi en Haillons.

Tiens… Encore un long couloir. Toujours ses longs couloirs éclairés seulement par les flammèches dansantes des torches, se nourrissant de l'air tant recherché par les prisonniers dans la mine. Il faisait tellement chaud étrangement que ça en était devenu totalement insupportable pour la brétonne en tout cas.

A son arrivée, le vieux souverain se contenta de continuer à écrire ses notes, à l'aide d'une plume, amenée en cachette contre quelques fioles de skooma, et de son sang en guise d'encre.

« Alors… chère _bête sauvage_, que voulez-vous ? Des réponses à propos des Parjures ? Une revanche pour avoir tenté de vous tuer ?

- Roi ou pas, vous êtes le seul à pouvoir motiver vos limaces de sortir d'ici ! répliqua-t-elle d'une voix presque enjouée. Il est temps de sortir et de montrer à la Crevasse la véritable nature des Parjures.

- Comment oses…

- Quoi ? Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes lamentable et vous vous considérez encore comme un chef ? Cela fait des années que vous auriez dû sortir d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? Vos affaires de luttes intestines et de trafic dans ces souterrains ne m'intéressent pas je veux sortir et vous aussi, vu que vos petites magouilles avec Thonar Sang-d'Argent nous ont au trou. »

L'ancien avait compris. Que trop bien, surtout de la bouche d'un être de la même race que lui.

Pas de gardes pendant un laps de temps, un discours, des regards pleins de rage guerrière et un couloir caché vers des ruines dwemer suffirent pour que son plan pût se réaliser.

Elle aurait pu le tuer, ramener une sortie d'équilibre au niveau de la balance politique, mettre fin à ces satanées querelles entre Sombrages, Sang-d'Argent et Parjures. Mais le simple fait que de les voir combattre jusqu'à la mort pour des broutilles que constituaient le pouvoir était tout simplement un _spectacle_ plaisant, un cirque infernal mais tellement _absurde_.

Laisser pourrir une ville telle que Markarth était justement absurde, alors autant qu'il y ait des personnes pour au moins la purger de ces imbéciles accrochés à leur soif de puissance et d'opulence matérielle, qui semblaient encore et toujours pas du tout drôles au goût de Mélisandre.

Tout en laissant les autres prisonniers ouvrir le chemin à travers les souterrains de l'ancienne civilisation, la brétonne les suivit sans faire d'histoires, jouant avec ses sorts d'altération et d'illusion, calmant les givrépières mais esquivant les sphères gardiennes dwemer. Le rythme augmentait, au fur et à mesure que tout le monde sentait que la fin du calvaire était proche, comme s'il sentait de plus en plus l'air frais et les rayons salvateurs du soleil.

Et la porte vers Markarth se présenta devant eux, tandis que d'autres compatriotes Parjures attendaient avec armures et armes, à l'intention des échappés.

« Beau travail, dit Madanach à un de ses sbires.

- Nous avons fait comme vous nous l'avez demandé.

- Préparez-vous pendant que je discute avec la bête sauvage de l'extérieur. »

« Bête sauvage »… C'était étrange à quel point ce terme ne la dérangeait pas. Elle en avait plus ou moins conscience de cette sorte de statut : mage, meurtrière, étranger, cinglée ou tordue et voilà maintenant bête sauvage… ! Un nouveau sobriquet dans une liste interminable de surnoms que des inconnus lui attribuaient au sein de Bordeciel. Ça en était devenu presque un petit jeu.

Une des Parjures amena lentement une caisse, dans laquelle la mage reconnut avec un pincement au cœur sa robe de mage et ses protections entre écailles, ses potions et ingrédients d'alchimiste et ses armes « classiques » et ce fut avec une certaine joie qu'elle s'apprêta à remettre ses affaires derrière un pilier de pierre, avant de revenir vers Madanach.

« Attendez, tenez, s'enquit le Roi en Haillons en tendant une armure de Parjure.

- Qu'est-ce donc ?

- Une armure imprégnée d'une magie ancestrale, j'imagine que vous êtes familière avec celle-ci, pour un mage. En souvenir. »

La brétonne haussa les sourcils face à une telle « gentillesse » et enfila finalement la tenue en question, qui était plutôt primaire (comme on peut s'y attendre, pour une armure de Parjure… !), composée de morceaux de fourrure, de plumes et d'os. Malgré l'aspect sauvage indéniable de l'armure, elle sentait effectivement quelque chose de spécial, comme si elle pouvait sentir la magie des anciennes Divinités grouiller dans les fibres des fourrures. Cela lui rappelait également les bijoux et les instruments d'os de sa main.

Mélisandre finit par soupirer, le sourire aux lèvres : comme la nostalgie pouvait faire mal.

Et comme par une sorte d'automatisme, elle se saisit du Crâne de la Corruption, rangeant machinalement le reste de ses affaires dans son sac de voyage, les pochettes de cuir qu'elle portait autour de la taille, ainsi que dans ses cartouchières. C'était étrange en soit, vu que cela faisait un moment que « tonton » Sanghin et la vieille bique de Vaermina ne chuchotaient plus dans ses oreilles ces temps-ci… Peut-être avaient-ils décidé de la laisser réfléchir dans son trou. Comme quoi ils pouvaient être aimables.

« Ton insolence te mènera un jour vers la déchéance, mais celle-ci m'a fait comprendre qu'il était temps pour moi de reformer les Parjures, réellement… Alors je te remercie. »

Mélisandre se contenta de soupirer en répliquant d'une voix à la fois légère et amère :

« Vous feriez mieux de vous y mettre dès maintenant, avant que vos hommes ne se fassent massacrer par les soldats du jarl. Mais bon, si vous voulez rejoindre vos ancêtres dès à présent, c'est comme vous voulez ! »

Madanach grogna de colère avant de dégainer sa hache dwemer avant de s'en aller rejoindre ses soldats qui l'attendaient près de la sortie, poussant peu après des cris de guerre pleins de férocité sanglante avant de sortir au grand jour, guerriers déchus sortis de l'ombre, pour se purger des humiliations, subis dans la mine de Cidhna depuis bien trop longtemps, dans le sang des corrompus de Markarth.

Alors, lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, des hurlements fusaient de chaque coin de rue de la ville, formant ainsi avec les ordres des gardes et les tintements des épées les unes contre les autres une cacophonie infernale, comme des barbares et des Parjures savaient en provoquer.

Et dans cette débâcle, malgré l'armure qu'elle portait, la brétonne n'eut aucun mal à s'échapper de la Crevasse, prenant les rêves des personnes assommées et évanouies au passage, tel un corbeau picorant les cadavres laissés derrière la bataille.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle détestait toujours cet endroit, malgré ce qu'elle venait de libérer pour mettre un peu d'entrain et de vie, avec ces combattants fières et belliqueux. Bordeciel pouvait être parfois si primaire, si rude et mort… détestable et ennuyeux. Oui, ennuyeux… ! C'était le mot.

Mais bon, elle aimait quand même cette région pour ce qu'on pouvait y faire en toute liberté… ! Partout en Bordeciel, une région en proie à des querelles politiques dérisoires et sans importance, il était à présent tellement simple que de mettre une lame sous la gorge d'un innocent et de le brûler vivant. Heureusement que Mélisandre ne faisait cela que quand elle s'ennuyait…

Mais bon… elle avait pris du retard dans son petit programme et il était temps de s'occuper de l'Académie de Fortdhiver comme normalement prévu.

Ah ! Que la vie pouvait être folle et pleines de surprises !


	4. Echange

**~Des petits grains de sucrelune~**

**IV. Echange**

_Fin du mois de Sombreciel, 4E 201_

Au moins, on n'entendait pas des simagrées, des discours politiques au sujet des Sombrages ou de l'Empire dans la petite auberge de Vilemyr, à Fort-Ivar. C'était une bonne chose en soit : pas d'oreilles pour écouter les bêtises des idéalistes ou les chuchotis qui se veulent être les plus discrets au monde. Oui, c'était plaisant que de pouvoir boire et manger en toute sérénité dans une auberge remplie de nordiques calmes (certains pourraient croire à un oxymore, mais ça existe !), savourant l'alcool tant prisé de la famille Roncenoir, aux effluves de miel, de fleurs et peut-être d'un peu de sang et de ruse, en vue des évènements liés à Maven et à la Guilde des Voleurs. Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était toujours aussi délicieux, avec des nuances d'épices que personne n'arrivait à reproduire.

Qu'il était bon que de faire une pause ! Les aventuriers, les vrais, ceux qui voulaient survivre, en avaient toujours besoin et puis, qui n'aimait pas déguster un bon repas autour d'un bock de bois remplie de bière ou de liqueur faite maison ?

« Lynly Chantétoile, n'est-ce pas ? Serait-il possible de voir vos doigts délicats de bardesse danser sur les cordes d'un luth ?

- Dit comme ça, je vais vous jouer une chanson, et gratuitement ! » répondit la musicienne avec un petite rire.

Une pinte de bière maison et une petite mélodie devant les flammes blanches, rubis et or dansantes d'un âtre … Des petites choses certes, mais tellement agréable quand on y repense. Lorsqu'on ne cesse de vagabonder le long des rivières, d'aller çà et là, d'un tertre à un autre, remplis de draugr d'un côté ou d'explorer des ruines dwemer avec ses machines encore intactes de l'autre… Ce genre de banalités était en soit une véritable bénédiction.

Les deux compères ne s'étaient pas revus depuis leur dernière mission ensemble dans les ruines de Volskygge et leur dernier repas autour d'un feu de camp et de Thalmor : autant dire que les choses avaient changé, même après seulement quelques mois d'absence mutuelle.

« Je n'en reviens toujours pas que tu sois devenue archimage, s'enquit Hroa tout en prenant une gorgée d'hydromel.

- Il faut dire que tout s'est enchaîné avec … frénésie ! Oui, c'est le mot : frénésie ! Fortdhiver et l'Académie étaient menacées d'une destruction certaine, alors je ne pouvais pas les laisser ainsi, alors que c'était moi qui avais découvert l'œil de Magnus…

- Hein… ? Mais j'ai juste entendu que des luttes intestines, des expériences ratées qui avaient créé cette pagaille !

- Mensonges ! Calomnies ! rétorqua Mélisandre d'une voix pleine d'emphase qui se transforma aussitôt en murmure. C'est le Thalmor qui a voulu exploiter un artefact trop puissant pour nous tous… mais quand même ! »

La nordique se contenta de sourire, sirotant tranquillement le nectar fermenté couleur miel. C'était étrange mais réjouissant que de voir la petite brétonne avec un tel statut.

Archimage… ! Cela l'étonnait encore vu que Mélisandre n'était parfois pas du tout la bonne personne à qui donner des responsabilités. « Parfois » … car son humeur changeante n'était pas forcément la qualité requise quant à un chef. Cependant Hroa lui faisait confiance, et savait, que d'un côté, lorsque la mage s'attachait plus ou moins à quelqu'un pour n'importe quelle raison, celle-ci était capable de bon sens, de sérieux et de parcimonie digne d'un roi vertueux.

« Assez parlé de moi et de mes déambulations dans des ruines dwemer ! Qu'en est-il de toi, ma nordique en sucrelune ? Qu'as-tu fait de palpitant ? Tu ne m'aurais pas envoyé un de ses satanés messagers pour rien si tu ne voulais pas me voir pour une bonne raison ! s'exclama la brétonne.

- En fait… oui et non. »

Sa partenaire la dévisagea alors avec intérêt puis se laissa entraîner dans une série de petits rires amusés et incontrôlés.

« Dis-moi tout ! Il est rare que tu fasses autant de mystères ! Oh ! J'ai trouvé ! Tu as trouvé un homme ? Une femme ? J'imagine qu'il y a pas mal de choix à Jorrvaskr ! Est-il ou elle tendre avec toi ? Parce que si c'est le contraire, l'heureux élu passera rapidement à la casserole, si tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Méli'…

- Ouiii ?

- J'ai quelque chose à te confier. »

La mage ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit de nouveau, posant sa tête sur ses mains, les coudes sur la table, regardant avec insistance sa partenaire qui était en train de fouiller dans son énorme havresac. Cela lui rappelait le « bon vieux temps », lorsqu'elle s'échangeait les affaires dont elles n'avaient pas besoin pour mieux aider l'autre dans certaines situations.

C'était ainsi que Hroa portait une armure d'ébonite enchantée pour une meilleure utilisation des sorts de destruction, tandis que Mélisandre portait parfois un anneau de résurgence, une précieuse bague enchantée, offerte par sa chère amie. Et encore, sans compter les autres bijoux et instruments en os de la part du mage. C'était un échange de bons procédés en soit, une petite coutume entre… « amies ».

« Tu… as déjà dû agir pour des princes Daedra, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda soudainement la nordique à voix basse, tandis qu'elle avait sorti quelque chose, qu'elle gardait cachée sous la table.

Aussitôt l'archimage fronça un peu les sourcils, gonfla les joues, puis regarda ailleurs, avant de jouer avec sa nourriture puis d'enfourner un morceau de venaison grillé dans sa bouche, après l'avoir plongé dans une sauce caramélisée de son cru.

« Tu chais bien que oui, ronchonna-t-elle, la bouche pleine. Le prince de la débauche et l'autre-là… celui des rêves et des cauchemars… Pourquoi ?

- De nous deux, tu es la mieux placée pour les bâtons, n'est-ce pas ? La magie… _Lah_…tout ça quoi !

- Chi tu le dis, même chi je fais partie des mages qui font exploser des choses chans le vouloir ! Alors… Qu'est-ce que ch'est ? Toi auchi, tu es tombée dans le Bosquet Brumeux ? »

Alors la guerrière finit par montrer sa trouvaille. Chose qui fit sursauter Mélisandre sur place.

« Tu … connais ? » Souffla Hroa en la voyant dans cet état.

Un silence tomba entre les deux compères, tandis que la bardesse continuait à chanter doucement pour le reste des clients dans la petite salle fleurant la bonne nourriture, l'alcool de basse extraction et les vapeurs d'un laboratoire alchimique.

C'était étrange à quel point tout avait une teinte orangée, dorée, tel les intérieurs des ruines dwemer éclairés par les flammèches d'une torche solitaire. Cette vision avait du mal à sortir de l'esprit de la brétonne, après ces journées passées dans les villes souterraines laissées à l'abandon, avec ses machines, ses bandits trop imprudents et surtout ses falmers aveugles ayant investi les lieux de leurs anciens maîtres.

Quant à la nordique, celle-ci oubliait facilement ses passages dans les tertres et autres catacombes remplis de serviteurs morts des dragons, sauf lorsqu'ils menaient à un nouveau Thu'Um : cette sensation de puissance, d'accomplissement apparaissait comme toujours agréable, et voir les Grises-Barbes sortir de leur silence à la vue de ces progrès en tant que Dovahkiin la poussait à continuer sa quête.

« En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est ! » S'exclama la mage soudainement, faisait sortir Hroa de ses pensées.

Celle-ci faillit s'étrangler et recracha une partie de l'hydromel qu'elle s'était apprêtée à engloutir. Elle qui avait cru que son amie connaissait au moins cet objet des plus saugrenues, cette arme ridiculement efficace, elle avait fait erreur mais bon, tout le monde ne pouvait faire affaire aussi facilement avec les princes daedra. Et malheureusement pour l'Enfant de Dragon, ce genre d'évènements arrivait plus rapidement et inopinément que prévu, la plupart du temps.

Cela la lassait, la rendait presque malade.

Alors…un retour à Fort-Ivar, son village natal, avait eu un effet vraiment apaisant sur elle : revoir sa famille, ses amis, visiter les morts et les ancêtres dans le Tertre du Voilâtre… des choses simples du quotidien, toujours dominées par le Haut Hrothgar et la Gorge du Monde.

« Le Wabbajack. » annonça-t-elle finalement dans un soupir embêté.

La brétonne finit « tranquillement » de manger de la venaison à l'hivernelle et au sucrelune (recette improvisée, évidemment), avant de se dresser vers le bâton.

« Je te demande pardon ? Couina-t-elle finalement alors en rapprochant l'artefact délicatement à l'aide de sa fourchette, avant de gober un nouveau morceau de viande, jouant avec le couvert dans la bouche.

- Un « cadeau » reçu dans l'aile Pélagius, ou plutôt dans la tête de Pélagius III… _Krosis_… Tu parles d'un cadeau… ! Ce bâton fait n'importe quoi : il m'a transformé un chasseur en poule alors qu'avant, il lançait des sorts d'éclairs…

« Pélagius le Fou »… Cela me rappelle le 2 Clairciel, lorsque nous fêtions encore la folie à Daggerfall, ah ah ah ! Alors…Tu l'as vu ? Vraiment ?

- Quoi ? Le Dément ?

- Cela dépend si nous parlons du même Dément, ma chère ! Comment était-il ?

- Si tu parles de l'empereur, il m'a presque fait de la peine… Quant à … l'autre… »

Elle soupira longuement, passant sa main gantelée le long de son visage, puis dans ses cheveux courts.

« Il était… fou, c'est bien le cas pour le dire… ! J'en ai encore la nausée. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était juste aider le pauvre erre que j'avais croisé lors d'un de mes arrêts à Solitude… Et je me suis retrouvée dans la tête de Pélagius, en compagnie de l'empereur mort et du prince daedra de la folie en chair et en os… Tu parles d'une mission !

- C'est sûr que ça a dû être moins solennel que ton avènement en tant que de Champion auprès de Namira, mais tellement plus drôle ! Ah… oui, j'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas ce genre de choses. Tu m'en vois désolée, ma douce.

- C'est juste tout simplement infernal, horripilant… Quelques jours après cela, j'ai cru que j'allais devenir folle : je pensais… entendre des voix, des balivernes de ce genre. Mais… en devenant un Compagnon… je ne sais pas, je me suis sentie… moins calme, plus sereine. En tout cas, lorsque je ne suis pas près de cette chose. A un moment donné, j'étais à deux doigts de briser ce truc en deux et…

- Quoi ? Briser le Wabbajack en deux ? S'insurgea Mélisandre d'un ton presque outré. Voyons, ma pauvre, ce serait un outrage ! Parfois, ton sang de nordique me fait réellement de la peine : quelle hérésie que de vouloir détruire un artefact daedrique ! »

Alors que Hroa se contentait de souffler lentement, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque avec embarras et agacement, la mage se saisit du bâton, scrutant la pièce dans laquelle elles siégeaient : l'auberge semblait parfois trop calme pour elle, mais, ce n'est pas comme si on était dans un lieu de pèlerinage, donc « bondé » durant une période précise chaque année et désert le reste du temps…

La nordique jeta un nouveau coup d'œil vers son amie, puis, à la vue de celle-ci entre d'observer avec la curiosité d'un enfant le Wabbajack, elle sourit avec une certaine sérénité.

« Je suis contente de te voir. Ta présence m'a manqué, dit-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Et moi donc ! répliqua la brétonne d'un ton enjouée. J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi, alors que j'étais … sous terre, de nombreuses fois. Au moins, je me suis sentie moins seule… ! » poursuivit-elle d'une voix plus douce et claire.

La nordique ricana nerveusement pendant quelques instants, un rictus aux lèvres avait apparu sur son visage encore sain, aux couleurs bien claires et rosâtres, dépourvu de cicatrices, contrairement à son amie.

« Au fait… Mais pourquoi ne pas le garder ? Questionna l'autre finalement d'une voix plus grave, voire emphatique. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'artefact daedrique du prince de la Folie en personne… !

- … Je ne sais pas. Pour moi, tu es … la mieux placée pour garder ce genre de choses… en tout cas, tu es bien la seule qui sait gérer cela… »

Mélisandre fronça les sourcils, croisant les bras, son regard de plus en plus sceptique. Puis elle la pointa de sa fourchette d'un air accusateur, jouant avec une certaine légèreté.

« Ton éloquence n'a d'égale qu'auprès d'un troll des montagnes avec moi, Hroa. Et pourtant, tu es censée maîtriser la Voix ! »

L'interpellée sembla plus embarrassée que jamais, assurément blessée quant à cette appellation, tandis que le visage sérieux de la mage se changea en moue malicieuse et moqueuse. Encore un de ses coups captieux.

« Par les portes de l'Oblivion, aurais-tu peur ? Je te signale que si tu as des cauchemars à ce sujet, seul Vaermina peut … « officiellement » interférer dans les rêves en général. Je le sais que trop bien.

- Ce stupide bâton de sorcier me file la nausée, pesta la nordique soudainement, frappant du poing sur la table. Si je pouvais, je pourrais le détruire et jeter ses restes du haut de la Gorge du Monde ! Mais… je n'en suis pas capable. »

Elle regarda l'aubergiste qui les observait à ce moment-là, s'étant arrêté de nettoyer des bocks en terre cuite face à la réaction de celle-ci avant de lui faire un signe en guise d'excuse, un sourire gêné sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais été douée pour la parlote, vraiment.

« Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec ce… ce truc !

- Un peu logique de la part de Shéogorath, tu ne penses pas ?

- Justement ! C'est pour ça… qu'on devrait le mettre en sécurité.

- Le cacher pour éviter que quelqu'un ne l'utilise à mauvais escient ?

- Oui. Selon moi, ce serait la meilleure chose à faire. »

L'archimage se contenta de soupirer, la tête posée sur sa main, tandis que sa fourchette raclait son assiette jusqu'à piquer son dernier morceau de viande. C'était bien les Nordiques ça que d'avoir, au fond de leurs êtres façonnés par la roche et le froid, une répulsion face à la magie. Et même la Dovahkiin y passait : son passé, ses expériences vécues… toutes ces petites choses, que la venue d'une belle bataille évinçait de toute sa splendeur belliqueuse… faisaient sa fragilité et sa puissance.

« … Bien… Je vais le garder. »

Hroa releva la tête, des flammèches d'étonnement dans ses iris bleutés.

« Je l'emmènerai à l'Académie : crois-moi, depuis la crise avec l'œil de Magnus et ma nomination en tant qu'archimage, personne ne pourra mettre la main dessus.

- Tu y … restes souvent ?

- A l'Académie ? Non, ces temps-ci, je suis… occupée ! Très occupée. Une affaire, délicate affaire entre Faillaise et Epervine, qui requiert discrétion et ruse. Mais tu me connais, je ferai attention ! En tout cas, j'essayerai ! »

Un silence tomba de nouveau entre les deux aventurières, avant qu'il ne fût interrompu par les tintements de l'or contre la table en bois massif, tout droit sorti de la bourse de la brétonne.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, le Wabbajack est en sécurité avec moi ! S'exclama-t-elle en remarquant l'air soucieux de Hroa.

- J'espère que… tu ne vas pas tenter de l'utiliser… »

Mélisandre ne répondit qu'avec un large sourire innocent, chose qui provoqua un peu plus d'exaspération de la part de la nordique, qui déposa également quelques pièces d'or sur la table.

« Krosis, Je regrette déjà de te l'avoir donné…chuchota la guerrière, tout en se massant les tempes avec lenteur, les yeux fermés.

- Juste une fois ! Il va falloir que je l'étudie, tu sais ce que c'est… juste…. Quelques expériences, rien de grave, rien d'extravagant ! »

Rapidement, elle remit sa cape et commença à rassembler ses affaires, avec une certaine frénésie, un rictus d'enfant lacérant son visage blême, mais aux joues rosies par l'alcool et la nourriture.

« Hroa, si tu me fais confiance, tu sais bien que je ne ferai rien de bien méchant avec ça ! dit-elle après avoir pris l'artefact daedrique avec elle.

- … Sois prudente, quand même.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça, Dovahkiin… ! »

L'interpellée se contenta de détourner le regard, avant de faire comme sa compagnon, reprenant lentement ses affaires et allant dire quelques mots de politesse au tavernier, avant de sortir de son établissement.

Il faisait nuit, et par les Neuf, que celle-ci pouvait être belle… ! Des aurores boréales verdâtres dansantes dans les cieux, accompagnées par les étoiles étincelantes, aux couleurs des diamants bruts qu'on peut trouver dans des catacombes nordiques, toutes dominées par la pâleur de la lune opaline surplombant le ciel… Un paysage de rêve pourrait-on dire, à quel point il pouvait être magnifique et flamboyant, éclairant le chemin du voyageur dans l'ombre.

Mais bon, c'était bien beau, mais la voute céleste n'offrait pas assez de lumière, surtout pour une guerrière tout d'ébonite vêtue, qui avait toujours l'habitude d'être prudente. Mélisandre, quant à elle, jouait avec son bâton fraîchement acquis, le faisant tournoyer avant de le charger d'énergie, une boule rougeâtre se formant en haut de l'artefact, éclairant un peu autour de la brétonne qui chantonnait gaiement, pour aucune raison visible, excitée comme un enfant qui avait attrapé un papillon. Mais, à la vue d'Hroa, l'observant d'un regard accusateur, les bras croisés, elle gloussa avant de disparaitre sous l'effet d'un sort d'invisibilité, chose qui provoqua en elle presque de la stupeur : son amie méritait bien le titre d'archimage, vu que le niveau qu'elle avait dû atteindre pour maîtriser un sort de ce genre avec tant de … facilité.

Celle-ci, dans l'obscurité, jouait apparemment, tournant autour de la Dovahkiin qui la cherchait à présent du regard, cherchant à la distinguer parmi les ombres et à mettre également de la distance entre ses petits rires amusés qui se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Ils cessèrent bien rapidement, terminés par un baiser sur la joue.

« J'espère que nous nous reverrons, ma belle, dit Mélisandre aussitôt d'une voix mélodieuse.

- Je l'espère également, répondit Hroa, dans un soupir, en sentant la présence de la mage s'éloigner. Puisse Talos te guider vers le bon chemin. »

Et avant de partir, la brétonne sentit une petite chose froide, ronde se glisser dans la paume de sa main libre, toujours invisible : c'était un anneau d'argent aux dessins typiquement nordiques dont le chaton enfermait une pierre, une petite améthyste taillée avec soin et minutie.

« Une bague de renaissance, la « Bague de Souffle », comme je l'ai appelée. Je l'ai forgée et enchantée moi-même. Elle est pour toi. »

Malgré le fait que personne ne pouvait la voir, la guerrière put très bien entendre la respiration irrégulière de la mage, qui se détacha de l'étreinte d'Hroa.

« Je la garderai auprès de moi, crois-moi…

- J'en suis heureuse. »

Ainsi les deux repartirent chacune de leur côté, l'une vers son village natal et le haut Hrothgar, l'autre le long de la route vers Faillaise. Tout cela sous le regard lointain mais présent des princes daedra –en tout cas, ceux qui n'étaient pas absents !- qu'elles avaient servi.


End file.
